The Fallen Wanderer
by Zero Angels
Summary: When a traveler trapped in the Abyss gets set free and is recruited to be a guardian to a school what will happen. Will he find love for the first time in 5000 years or will he be alone forever? Can he protect the students from on coming dangers? No one knows but we will see.


**Welcome to my new story about another O.C. And the weirdness that they get into. Well I don't have much to say except for Thanks to Blood of Ermac for allowing me to use the intro for their old fanfiction story Ninja warrior in Yokai Academy that he deleted. If it wasn't for them this chapter wouldn't be out. Well that's it for this part of the intro. Remember to follow/favorite and review. Have fun!**

 ***Rosario and The Fallen Wanderer***

Deep within the walls of Yokai Academy, its Headmaster, Tenmei Mikogami, also known as the Exorcist, and one of the three Hades lords, was currently in the process of casting magic the likes of which had never been casted before: The summoning of a being from another dimension. Tenmei carefully watched the magic circle he had drawn, wondering if this spell that was requiring so much power would even work.

And, if it did, what kind of entity would he even summon. After several minutes, his skin began to sweat due to how much power the spell was requiring, and Tenmei was on the verge of giving up when he saw him. A black and red portal slowly appeared in the summoning circle and out of the circle came a hand. But this hand was not normal in anyway, the hand was a deep black color with red lines that looked to pulse energy on it. The hand started to pull the body that it was connected to out of the portal.

The head came first and it looked relatively normal. The hair was long and silver in color and the face had some sort of black mask with red tears appearing below the eye holes in the mask and the head had seven black diamonds floating behind it. Next came the body and what he saw confused him, parts of the body had skin and other part had that same black and red color as the hands. The figures left hand was completely made up of that black and red material and the right arm was partly made up of it. In the middle of its chest was a diamond shape opening showing the same black and red material but in a eye shape. The clothing the figure was wearing was relatively normal a black sleeveless shirt that looked tattered at the bottom, black pants that had parts of it coming up showing black and red skin like his arms. He had no shoes which was confusing. **(Look at the picture for this story if you can't imagine him.)**

By this point, Tenmei Mikogami was becoming serously worried that whatever he had summoned would be too powerful, and dangerous, for him to control. After a quick glace at the crystal ball on his desk, he realized that cracks had begun to appear on the surface of the Great Barrier that kept Yokai Academy hidden from the human world.

'By Alucard's blood, this entity's mere existence is powerful enough to destroy the Great Barrier! Just what manner of demon have I brought to this world?' Tenmey wondered. He suddenly heard a low breathing noise behind him, and spun to see the monster he summoned in its full form at last. If Tenmei had to ask he would have said the human looked like a angel that fell from heaven and became a god.

The figured opened its eyes and red peircing eyes looked directly at the Headmaster. Now if someone told Tenmei what he was afraid of he would say nothing due to everything he experience and help defeated the great alucard but looking into those deep crimson eyes that seemed to never end and sucked out your soul, his instincts told him to run and never look back and he trusted his instincts.

But even when facing Alucard they never told him to run so that clarified that what ever this figure was it was much stronger than alucard. Tenmei thought about how he should approach this cause he knew it was a bad idea to come off as a threat to this entity who is probably confused so he tried to be what humans called 'civil'.

"Hello." He greeted the entity as its power slowly started to die down and started to relax. The instant that happened, the crushing presence disappeared, and Tenmei eventually allowed himself to relx as he saw the cracks in the Great Barrier slowly began to repair themselves. So since that crisis was over now, the exorcist finally took a moment to take a closer look at what he exactly had summoned.

Although he felt that powerful and near angelic power the figure smelled like a human which he was confused as to how can a human be so powerful? "Hello.." The entity greeted back to him.'Ok, at least its civil.' Thought the headmaster. "Where am I?" Asked the figure.

"I am Tenmei Mikogami, the Headmaster of Yokai Academy, which is where you are now. And the reason your are here is because I summoned you." The Hades Lord said, smiling politely and giving a small bow as he introduced himself. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to know your name."

"I'm Keita Ishmael. Second ruler of the Abyss and former Agent of the Goddess Ishmael." Keita said sadly on the last caused the headmaster to raise an eyebrow. Second ruler of the Abyss? He didn't even know someone ruled over the Abyss, let alone there to summoned the second ruler of it. And hearing that he was a former agent of a goddess explained his power a bit but that still didn't explain why it was that strong. Also what made him not be the agent of the goddess, from the way Keita is talking it seems he missed being able to be an agent.

"I'm sorry for what made you stop being an agent to your goddess. You seemed to like being her agent." Tenmei apologized with sympathy in his tone. Keita slightly nodded and reached for his mask. He pulled off his mask to reveal cold dead crimson eyes and a impassive look on Keita's face. "Yokai Academy? What is its purpose?" Questioned Keita. "Yokai Academy is a school specifically meant for monsters. You see, most of the world is completely overrun with humans, yet they kow nothing about the existence of us monsters. Yokai Academy teaches its students how to blend in with human society. We do this so that we can coexist with them peacefully, while at the same time giving the students the academing knowledge that they'll need to succeed in life." The Exorcist explained

"That's nice that you try to have them to learn in an enviroment that they are used to before hand." Keita remarked. Mikogami nodded to his statement and smiled that someone agreed with his thoughts. Keita put his mask on a clip on his belt.

"So tell me Headmaster Mikogami why have you summoned me to your world, not that I don't appriciate getting out of the Abyss for a while?" Keita asked the Headmaster. The Headmaster nodded understanding that they had time for other chat afterwords.

"Right, I wanted someone powerful enough to protect my students and make sure nothing bad happens on school campus. There are some monsters who don't want to live alongside mankind peacefully, including those who attend this school." The Headmaster explained. "So when I founded this academy, I Created the Student Police to help maintain order. However, they've become... unreliable in recent years. And so for that reason, I would greatly appreciate it if you would do what they have failed to do."

"So I have to protect the school and students of Yokai Academy. Are there technicalities I should be made aware of?" Keita asked. "Yes. While I asked you to protect the academy and students. You can use force but you cannont kill the students, is that clear?" Keita nodded.

"Good I will fill out your application in a bit. Also one more thing, in order to make sure that Yokai Academy is hidden there is a powerful barrier hiding it. But when you first arrive you were on the verge of breaking it, so I ask you not to use your full power while on campus because it would cause major problems for Yokai Academy."

"Will do Headmaster I will not use Henir's power while protecting the students. But if the need does occur I will need your permission to use my full power." Keita said with a small nod. But as fates have it Keita just jinxed himself. When and what will happen no one knows right now.

"Excellent. Keita Ishmael, welcome to Yokai Academy." Stated the Headmaster. "It's a pleasure to be here..." Keita stated back.

 ***Rosario and The Fallen Wanderer***

 **Again major thanks to Blood of Ermac. I stumbled onto their stories by accident and I love reading them. They are a great writer so go check them out and have fun reading them. And remember to Follow/Favorite and Review!**


End file.
